First Christmas
by Pokeluv101
Summary: Atsushi invited Lucy to the Christmas party the Agency was holding but she didn't know if she should accept. {AtsuLucy/oneshot}


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs or any of the character which would be weird if I did since they're all based on real people**

* * *

Lucy sighed and her breath caused a fog to appear in the window. She wiped away the fog and as she did so, her eyes caught on someone. Atsushi ran pass the café window, struggling to carry several large boxes. He was following his fellow detective, Ranpo, and she wondered why Atsushi didn't ask him to help carry the boxes. Then again, from the little she knew about him already, she knew that he was too kind.

He slowed and looked towards the café. When he saw her, he waved to her and she blushed. She pretended she didn't see him notice him and turned away. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him walk away and slump into her stool. Did she blush? He would be too far to notice if she did. Did he think that she was rude for ignoring him? What if-

Why was she worrying about it so much?

Lucy sighed and began to wipe the counter to keep her mind off him. But no matter how much she tried not to, she looked out the window to see if he would pass by again. The Agency was located in the same building as the café she worked at so she saw him often. The three way war had ending months ago and she still didn't know how to act around him.

Atsushi had been kind to her ever since the three way war and it should've been a comfort to her but it wasn't. Most of her life was filled with people who were either scared of her ability or saw her as a weapon because of it. She didn't know how to react to someone's kindness. He tried to save her when the Moby Dick started to crash and even understood her scars.

"Man it's cold out there!" The door opened with a loud crash. Ranpo strolled in and dived into a booth. "Hot chocolate please!"

Atsushi quickly tried to apologize for his senior as he placed his boxes down. His words became caught in his throat when he saw how angry Lucy was. Even though she only recently worked at the café, the owners trusted her enough to make her a manager. She took the responsibility seriously and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll get your hot chocolate once you get your feet off that chair and sit properly. You're leaving snow everywhere! I know you detectives cause more destruction than you mean to but I'm not going to forgive you for breaking our door." Lucy chastised and Ranpo pouted at her. But in the end, he sulkily sat properly. She grinned and went to make the hot chocolate he ordered.

"That was amazing," Atsushi praised and she kept her back to him so he wouldn't see her reaction. She thought that he would sit with Ranpo but instead he was leaning against the bar to speak with her. "I thought only Fukuzawa and Yosano could get him to behave like that."

"It's nothing. Even if he's super smart, he's only a kid." Lucy said flippantly and Atsushi wondered how she would react if she knew that Ranpo was actually their senior. The topic changed to the large boxes he brought in. "Are those for an investigation or something? They look pretty heavy."

"Actually, they're for a Christmas party the Agency is holding!" Atsushi opened one of the boxes and pulled out a stream of red and green tinsel. His eyes shined and it made her heart race. "We're going to decorate the office and exchange gifts. Would you like to join us?"

"What?" His offer caught her off guard.

"Would you like to come to our Christmas party?" Atsushi repeated, thinking the she simple didn't hear him. "The more people that comes, the more fun it would be for everyone. I'm sure everyone would agree with me. I know it's last minute so you don't have to bring a gift for everyone."

"I don't think I can." Lucy answered and was surprised that he looked genuinely disappointed. But how could she accept? She fought against them when she was with the Guild. She doubted the other detectives would be as welcoming and forgiving as Atsushi was.

"If you have something to do on Christmas, I can't force you. It's my fault for asking you so last minute. But if you change your mind, we're upstairs and you're always welcomed to join the party." Atsushi offered but knew from her frown that she most likely wouldn't. He quickly ordered and returned to Ranpo who was grinning at him. "What?"

Ranpo slid off his glasses but his grin stayed in place. "There's nothing I can't see past."

* * *

"That should be the last of it." Lucy walked down the street, checking off items on her list. With the cold weather, they were getting more customers and they were running out of supplies quicker than usual. Luckily, she didn't have to carry much.

She stopped as she walked by a small gift shop and looked at the trinkets in the store window. Lucy thought back to Atsushi's invitation. It wasn't the first time she did and she shook off the thought again. She didn't know if she wanted to go. For every reason she wanted to go, she could name a reason she shouldn't.

But the question on her mind wasn't if she should go but why would Atsushi invite her? It could be pity but even that couldn't motivate him to invite her. She closed her eyes and could see his kind smile.

"Stop thinking of it, Lucy." She commanded herself and turned away from the store window. Once again she walked back to the café but now her thoughts were filled with Atsushi. She was so lost in thought that she almost tripped over a ball that rolled in front of her. She picked it up and looked around for its owner but no one ran up to her claim it.

"Lady." There was a harsh whisper and she followed it to a gated orphanage. A small girl was reaching through the bars and Lucy knew she was most likely the owner of the ball. She smiled brightly when Lucy handed it back to her. It was a shock that she could smile since the girl wore rags and must've been cold. Feeling compelled, Lucy knelt so she was eyed level with her.

"Can you come out to play?"

"The headmaster said that we need to stay in here. If we get lost, no one would come for us." The little girl said sadly. Then, suddenly, her eyes lit up. "But I can come out and play if you adopted me."

Lucy recognized the desperation in her eyes and wished there was something she could do for them. But she didn't have the money to help her like Alcott did for her.

"If I gave you this, would your headmaster take it from you?" Lucy asked as she took off her jacket and passed it through the bars. The girl nodded like Lucy expected. "Then take it and hide it well."

* * *

"Atsushi, there's someone here for you!" Kenji called out to him and Atsushi looked up. It was late and almost time for everyone to return home. He was surprised to see Lucy standing in the doorway. She looked nervous and he wondered if she was going to accept his invitation to join the Christmas party.

"Hey, Lucy!" He greeted her.

"About the party…" Lucy started off hesitantly. Gathering her courage, she asked: "Can you ask them to hold it at the café? It's larger than this office and we can make all the food we need. And-"

"It's fine with me." Lucy jumped back when someone else answered instead of Atsushi. He had approached them so quietly that she didn't notice him. She recognized him as the president of the detective agency.

"Time for another snack trip! Let's all head down to decorate while we have a snack!" Kenji, the perpetual ball of optimism, cheered. He took one of the boxes and the other detectives followed. They all chattered excitedly and she was surprised at how easily they agreed. Atsushi didn't seem surprise and smiled at her. He took her hand and led her down the stairs to follow them.

Soon, she was swept up in their excitement and was led downstairs. They didn't waste any time before beginning to decorate the café. Kenji dragged in a large Christmas tree and placed it in the corner. Lucy had to wonder how they found a tree so quickly and late at night.

"Here," Kyouka held out a box of ornaments to Lucy. "We need to trim the tree and decorate the tree first. That's the most important part."

"No, we need to hang the mistletoe first!" Naomi protested and grinned to her brother who blushed deeply. Kunikida was quick to point out that she was holding holy and not mistletoe. Furthermore, he began to list where the decorations should ideally be placed. Naomi pouted at him but quickly brightened when Tanizaki handed her mistletoe to hang.

Soon the entire café was covered in Christmas decorations. Lucy was placing the last garland on the window frame. Even standing on a chair, she had to stand on her toes to reach the top of the window. Something bumped into her chair and she felt the world began to tilt. She tried to save herself grabbing the garland but she only accomplished in taking it down with her.

"Careful!" She fell against something warm and instinctively clung to it. She looked up and realized that it was Atsushi who caught her. Blushing, she pushed away from him and tried to hide her embarrassment. Why was she always making a fool of herself around him? Atsushi didn't seem to notice how nervous she was and only worried about her. "Are you okay?"

"One little fall wouldn't hurt me so you don't need to worry about me." Lucy's words were much sharper than she intended them to be. He didn't seem to be offended since he smiled down at her.

"I'm just glad you're fine. If you needed help, you should've asked one of us to help you." Atsushi told her. He took the garland from her and helped her hang them again. As he stepped down the chair, his eyes widened. Atsushi opened the window and a cool breeze drifted into the café.

She didn't understand why he would open the window until she turned and saw that it was snowing. The snow blended with the stars and it almost looked like stars were drifting to the ground. The moonlight reflected the small specks of snow and she reached out to catch one. It melted in her hand but she didn't mind the cold. "It's beautiful."

Lucy stared up at the sky. Leaning out the window slightly, she let the cool air wash over her. It wasn't cold since she could feel Atsushi's warmth next to her. Watching the snow fall reminded her of the times she would watch the snow fall when she was little. It was one of the few things she thought fondly of from her time at the orphanage. "I just realized something. This will be my first Christmas in Japan."

"Then we need to make this special! Is there something you want?" Atsushi asked her and she shook her head. Lucy turned back to the snow. It was quiet between them, but it was comfortable, as they watched the snow. "Lucy, you have something in your hair."

Atsushi touched her hair and plucked a poinsettia that fell into her hair when she pulled down the garland. He held out the red flower to her and she hesitated for a moment before taking it from him. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but laugh slightly. She reached up and brushed snow from his head. "You have something in your hair too."

Her light laugh made him smile. It was the first time he heard her laugh and it was as light as the snow outside. Atsushi watched her relaxed expression as she looked out the window. It was so different from her expression when they first met and he was happy that she could live a normal life without the Guild.

When he first met her, he wanted to help her but didn't know how. But now that he had the opportunity, with her so close, he didn't want to waste it. He invited her to the Christmas party even if he didn't know if she would accept.

The moment ended too soon when Lucy stepped away from the window and closed it. "You should go home in case the snow gets any worst. The snow in Canada always comes down like a storm."

"Do you live nearby? I can walk you home?" Atsushi offered but she shook her head.

"I'll stay here a little longer. I need to mop up the snow before it turns into a puddle." Lucy sighed. Atsushi watched her grab the mop as the others prepared to leave. He didn't want to leave her alone in the café but couldn't think of an excuse to stay. He waited until the other detectives left before he approached her again.

"Here." Atsushi took his scarf and handed it to her. She took it but looked confused as she did so he explained, "I want to make sure that you stay warm on your way home. I know this probably seem like a lackluster Christmas gift so I'll give you a better gift if you don't like it."

"You don't really need to give me anything." Lucy told him. Even though she responded with a dismissive tone, Atsushi still smiled down at her. He waved goodbye as she walked out into the snow and she forced herself to wave back.

* * *

"Lucy isn't back yet?" Atsushi asked as he placed the tray of cookies onto the table. He came early to help set up the food. He was glad that Naomi and Kyouka also came to help so Lucy wouldn't be forced to bake everything by herself. She left, saying that she forgot something but haven't returned yet. The party was almost starting so he was worried.

The bell rang and Atsushi thought she finally returned so went out to greet her. He was surprised when he saw a little girl standing in the middle of the café. Lucy closed the café for the night so they could have the party. "Are you lost?"

The little girl looked like a deer in the headlights as she looked around the café. The door open again and he was surprised to see more children run into the café. Lucy followed them and she looked slightly guilty when their eyes met. "I can explain!"

"Don't be mad! She's adopting us for the day. It's a secret so don't tell the headmaster!" The girl finally spoke and pulled on Atsushi's sleeve. Looking closely at the children, he could see that they were thin and they clothes were mere rags.

"Lucy is really kind to adopt you for the day." Atsushi knelt down in front of the little girl. "We're making cookies in the kitchen. I'm sure if you all ask nicely, they'll give you some."

The girl cheered and rushed to the door he pointed at. The other children rushed to follow her and Atsushi watched them with a small smile. He waited until they were all gone before he turned back to Lucy. He wanted to ask her about the children but from the stubborn tilt of her chin, he didn't know if she would answer him. Lucy sat on a stool with a sigh and he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry," Lucy started. "I was passing by an orphanage and saw that little girl. Then I thought about the party you were holding and thought it would be nice if she could experience something like that. I tried to talk to the headmaster about letting them out but he said no."

"Then how-"

"I stole them." Lucy said simply and Atsushi almost fell out of his chair. "I used Anne's Room to transport them out of the orphanage. It took some time trying to convince them to come with me. I just wanted to let them out of that place for one day. I'm sorry that I invited all these children without talking with you about it. I didn't want you to say no."

"You're really kind." Atsushi placed his hand over hers. He didn't want her to feel guilty so tried to reassure her. "I'll call the director and explain the situation to him. The other detectives will understand as well and I don't think any of them would be angry. The worst that can happen is Ranpo being upset that he has to share all his treats."

His comment made her laugh and she stood up. "Then I'll just need to help make more cookies to make up for it then!"

Atsushi watched her run into the kitchen with admiration. Even though she seemed so bitter when they first met, there was nothing but compassion in her actions now.

* * *

The party was much more lively than the detectives first thought it would be but it was welcomed. Kunikida was surprisingly good with children. Most would follow him and ask for a ride on his shoulders since he was the tallest. They would ask Tanizaki to create illusions for them and Naomi pouted over the fact that they had her brother's attention.

Atsushi watched the café with a smile. Lucy was surrounded by children as well as she handed out clothes she knitted. She used to make clothes for her dolls so she was surprisingly talented at making them. One of them left the group and ran to him. "Is it true that you're a tiger?"

"What?" He was surprised by the question. Once the other children heard that, they ran to him. He was overwhelmed as they surrounded him and asked him to transform or give them a ride. Atsushi never felt comfortable transforming unless it was for a fight. Still, their eager smiles made him feel conflicted.

"Here you go: The great tiger's transformation!" Lucy pulled something over his head and he was confused for a moment. The children looked up at him in awe and cheered. Atsushi took off the hat she placed on his head and realized that she sewn tiger ears onto it. He mouthed a thank you to her and she found herself smiling back to him.

"Look at all the candy that pretty girl has!" The children's interest turned to Kyouka and they ran to her. Atsushi was glad that everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. They were more tiring than he thought they would be so he sat down.

"Here," Lucy held out a plate of cookies to him. He smiled and accepted them but Lucy's smile looked sad to him. So he asked her why she looked so sad. "I thought it would be a good idea to let them enjoy Christmas but watching them makes me a little sad. I'm going to have to take them back to that orphanage and I really don't want to. But I can't keep them either."

"We might not know what future they'll have but I'm glad that we got to let them experience something like this. They'll know what to look for when they leave their orphanage. A place as warm as the agency filled with kind people like you."

"They were scared of Anne at first but she helped them. That little girl said she wanted me to come visit her so she could play with Anne… It's so strange hearing that. My whole life I thought my ability was disgusting and I wondered why I would have this ability. But if I didn't have Anne, I wouldn't have been able to help them or meet you."

"I'm really glad we meet to. Anne didn't only help those kids but she also help save me. I never got to tell you how thankful I am."

"You actually already thanked me several times already." Lucy corrected him and he scratched his cheek shyly. She pulled out a scarf and mittens that matched the hat she gave him earlier. "Now it's my turn to thank you. I didn't know what to get you. Since you gave me your scarf as a present, you probably need one now."

"Thank you." Atsushi accepted her gift with a warm smile. While the present seemed small, they were filled with kindness to him. "Merry Christmas, Lucy."

* * *

"How were you able to deduce that Lucy would hijack our Christmas party for those orphans?" Yosano asked Ranpo who only grinned at her. Ranpo had seen her return the ball to the girl and from the small interaction he deduced that she would want to join their party. He rushed back to the agency and together they created a plan without Atsushi or Lucy knowing.

* * *

 **People who follow me know that I never post my holiday fanfics during the actual holiday XD I seriously posted a Halloween fanfic for valentines. I wrote something for Akuhigu on tumblr and that got me writing more bsd fanfics.**


End file.
